Always There
by bellatrixvssirius
Summary: Songfic based on Kate Alexa's 'Always There' Post war. RHr. After the war, Hermione looking back on her regrets. Disclaimer Obviously I'm not JK or Kate Alexa... So... I don't own it either. That's all.


Why was it you I don't understand 

And nothing shows me why

Maybe someday I'll see you again

And tell you how much I've missed you

Hermione looked around her apartment. She was currently seated on her couch, a photo album on her lap. Photo's of her best friend, and one and only crush, Ronald Weasley, looked up at her. He went missing in the war. Her life had never been the same since. So much had been left unsaid, and six years on, she regretted never telling him how she felt.

_Things happen and no one knows why_

If I'd erased this moment in time 

If I'd know id be by your side

If I'd known I would of said goodbye 

Hermione's biggest regret in life was the last time she ever saw Ron. They had just fought again, over the silliest of things. Something along the lines of Crookshank sleeping in his room or something. So she wasn't speaking to him.

He announced to the group in the abandoned house, that he was going to visit his parents for the week. Harry nodded, and gave instructions to Ron, on what to say to Ginny. However, Hermione had promptly ignored him, she didn't give a second thought that it might be the last time she ever saw him. He disappeared, a certain amount of hurt, and sadness in his eyes, looking straight at her. A week later, Harry and Hermione received a letter from the Ministry to say that the entire Weasley family had been brutally murdered by Death Eaters. But Ron's body wasn't among them. All Hermione could think about, in the weeks, whilst grieving for her second family, her best friends, and her love, that she had never even said goodbye. __

You were always there

Even though it seems your far away

I miss you more than words

I'm missing you more everyday 

Hermione couldn't believe the amount of pain her heart still held and protected. She hid it from the rest of the world, but when she was alone, at nighttime, she would break down, remembering the man she once had loved and now had lost. And there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think of him.

_Where are you in my life_

Where's the song in my heart

Where's the peace of my mind

And the strength for me to carry on 

Hermione wished that the Ministry had at least found his body. She didn't know how to put the fact that he was gone, to rest, if they was an element of doubt that he still could be alive. Life never returned to how it used to be. She suddenly didn't have anyone to make her laugh, or to stare at, while working on homework. She wished she was a teenager again, a naïve 16 year old, crushing on Ronald Weasley.

_We will all move on_

And you will always stay in our heart

And any minute that passes by

We won't let the memory fade away 

Time will heal a little everyday 

It was true, they had slowly begun to move on. Harry was dating a nice brunette witch called Kayla. They were engaged, to be married next summer. Hermione was coming out of her shell, slowly, going out at night occasionally, mixing with new people, and getting on with life in general. But Ron was never far from her thoughts or heart. She would be watching some teenage boys playing Quidditch in the park, and she would think of Ron, soaring on his broom, his hair rippling in the wind. But slowly, five years on, those wounds, that ran so deep, were beginning to heal once more.

_  
You were always there_

Even though it seems your far away

I miss you more than words

I'm missing you more everyday 

Hermione knew that Ron would always be with her. She missed him so much, and yet there were days she felt that little bit stronger, because she knew Ron was somewhere, looking out for her.

_Then the something's fade to nothing_

And the reasons gone

Life must go on

Days will pass by

Tears will find happy memories 

It seemed everyone else had forgotten the famous Weasley's. They were dead, so what. They weren't important anymore. People didn't need to think about them. Life had to go on. Hermione knew that, and she reminded herself everyday as she entered the hospital, ready to start yet another day at work. But sometimes, still, she could find time to be alone, and she would sit and think of Ron, and all the happy times she had ever shared with him. __

You were always there

Even though it seems your far away

I miss you more than words 

I'm missing you more everyday


End file.
